


Winchester & Singer: The Family Business

by TaylorRiley17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Past Torture, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorRiley17/pseuds/TaylorRiley17
Summary: John Winchester had a rendezvous with a young woman name Amelia Cameron, while searching for the thing that killed, Mary. It resulted in half-sister Ryan Mitchell Winchester. Four years later, a red headed girl crashes down from the sky remembering nothing before waking up in Bobby Singer's Junkyard. {Castiel/OC} {Sam/OC}





	Winchester & Singer: The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Winchester & Singer: The Family Business! 
> 
> This will be a Castiel/OC and Sam/OC. 
> 
> I do not own Supernatural, the only thing I claim are my OC’s. 
> 
> Will not always follow canon plot at points.

John Winchester realized he fucked up when he woke up one day in a motel, surrounded by papers and beer bottles, the smell of vomit from the non working toilet was permeating throughout the room. Sharp high pitched crying was the second thing he heard. 

He grunted as he slowly got up from the bed, stumbling and knocking over a lamp on the end table. 

“Son of a bitch,” he grunted. 

He looked around frazzled trying to find the source of the crying. After searching through the whole motel room, he opened the door and looked around before lowering his gaze. 

There sat a little baby girl with big grey eyes and tufts of dark brown hair in a car seat. A letter was seated on her lap. John looked around making sure no one else was affected by the hearing before taking her inside the room. He picked up the baby and situated her on his hip before opening the letter as he tried to calm the baby. 

He managed to calm her down as he bounced her on his hip before opening the letter. 

Dear John, 

By the time you read this letter, I will be gone. The week we spent in Florida will forever be dear to me. I know that it was only a good time for you, and I know you will always love your wife who has passed. Mary, right? See I was paying attention! 

Anyways, I don’t want to alarm you, but I found out I was pregnant soon after that week in Florida. 

If you couldn’t tell with those big old brown eyes, she’s a girl. I haven’t named her as I couldn’t come up with a name that would suit her. 

I know already a horrible mom...and I’m probably even more horrible trusting her in the hands of a Hunter. 

Don’t ask. 

You don’t want to know. 

Just know that she is yours, and that’s all I want for her is a home. 

A family. 

I hope you find your peace, John Winchester. 

With Love, 

Amelia Cameron

John dropped the letter in shock. 

The first thing he did was pull out his phone and press the one contact he knew would always answer. 

***  
“John...Idjit….Winchester...you better have a damn good excuse why you’re dropping a baby on my doorstep and NOT staying.” 

John ran a hand through his hair. 

“Bobby, man, I can’t take care of her! I don’t even know if she’s mine, she could be lying!” 

Bobby gave him a hard look. 

“Just like you can’t take care of your own kids besides teaching them to Hunt, they’re kids, John. Kids. And this, is a baby. Your baby. She looks just like Sam when he was a baby besides the eyes.” He held the little baby in his arms and she played with his beard. 

John glared back. 

“I am trying to protect them! I need to kill whatever killed Mary. To keep my boys safe!” 

“And girl.” Bobby added firmly. “Now, if she doesn’t have a name, you better at least give her a name. She’s a Winchester, dammit, and she will be treated like one. You wanna run off and come back and set your kids on the Hunter Life, that’s fine. But they’re going to school, and they’re going to have a home here till they’re graduated.” 

John nodded stiffly. 

“I need to make sure they’re taught everything so they’ll be going on hunts with me from time to time.” 

Bobby clenched his jaw.

“Fine, but those kids come back damaged, I’m having your head, Winchester. But i’ll teach them the basics...” He nodded to the baby in his arms, cooing at her. 

“Now a name for the girl?” 

John scoffed. “I don’t care.” 

Footsteps slowly came down and there stood a young boy with green eyes, freckles, and dirty blonde hair. 

“Dad?” 

“Dean.” John said smiling tightly. “Hey buddy, you uh...you have a little sister now.” He said awkwardly. “Bobby can give you details later, but would you mind adding that little one to who you need to protect too.” He asked softly, punching his shoulder playfully. 

Bobby looked at Dean with a profound sadness. Shouldering all that weight on a kid...it wasn’t healthy, but he was afraid if he pushed any harder John would take the kids away and then who knows what would happen. 

John wasn’t a bad father. 

He was a broken man who couldn’t be a father till he made his peace. 

Bobby just didn’t know when that would be. 

Dean nodded smiling. 

“Sure dad. I can do it!” He said as he looked at the little baby. 

John clapped his shoulder. 

“Good soldier.” 

John grabbed his duffle bag and Dean frowned. 

“You’re leaving again?” 

John didn’t miss the hint of sadness in his tone. 

“Got too little man, but you take care of Sammy and uh….uh...Ryan...Ryan Mitchell.” He looked at Bobby who had a brow raised. “It uh...it was the name for our little boy, if we chose to have another one.” He said softly. 

Bobby’s eyes softened ever so slightly. That man would never forget the love of his life, Mary Campbell Winchester. 

John nodded at Bobby and he took off not looking back once. 

Bobby sighed. “Alright, Dean, tomorrow morning we’ll need to run to the store to get the essentials for little Mickie here. But you should go get some sleep, you know how Sam doesn’t like to wake up alone.” 

Dean nodded and gave a little pat to Ryan before heading back upstairs. 

Bobby looked into the big grey eyes staring up at him and sighed. 

“God, help me.”

***  
Four Years Later

Sam Winchester was an inquisitive 8 year old. He was playing out by the junkyard running sticks across the dirt and taking in the world around him. He was humming a tune, when Dean came up behind him and poked his shoulder, scaring him. 

“Dean!” He whined as he rubbed his chest. 

Dean laughed and clapped his shoulder. 

“Dude, lighten up.” He teased. “What you up too?” 

Sam shrugged. 

“Just hanging out. Where’s Mick?” 

Dean groaned. 

“Finally got the kid to nap. She was driving poor Bobby nuts.” He laughed softly. 

Sam smiled. 

“Bobby has a big soft spot for her.” 

Dean smirked. 

“Don’t we all? And nah, he loves us too.”

Sam smiled sadly. 

“Yeah, more than dad.” 

Dean grimaced. 

“Don’t say that, Sammy. He’s just…”

Sam sighed. 

“I know.” 

The boys sat in silence before a loud whistling sound broke through the air.

“What the -” 

Dean narrowed his eyes and made eye binoculars trying to block out the sun when he saw something barreling at them. 

“SHIT! SAMMY!” 

He grabbed his arm and ran as fast as he could before whatever it was crashed into the ground creating a small crater, knocking the boys over. 

“You okay, Sammy?” 

Sam nodded, groaning. 

“”I’ll manage, what, what happened?” He asked confused. 

Dean stood up looking at the crater grabbing Sam’s stick. He approached it slowly keeping Sam behind him. 

He took a chance...and poked it. 

He poked it again, harder. 

And then a little harder, and a soft moan sounded. 

Sam gasped. 

“Dean! Stop it’s a girl! A GIRL FELL FROM THE SKY.” 

Dean made a face. 

“Huh...didn’t know God worked that fast.” He joked as Sam gave him one of his iconic “bitch-faces”. 

“Dean, gross!” 

Dean snorted. 

“Right, I forgot. Girls have cooties!” 

Sam’s face turned red. 

“No...I just... they’re nice friends,” he settled on. 

Sam brought his attention back to the girl and kneeled down by her. 

“Hi, uhm...are you okay?” Sam asked her gently. 

He noticed the girl had curly natural red hair, her skin was pale from what he can tell from the patches that didn’t have dirt. She had freckles like Dean, but not as much. 

“Dean, what if she’s dead?” Sam asked worriedly. 

“I’m not dead.” came a soft melodic voice. 

Sam gave a bright smile. 

“That’s...that’s good.” 

Dean went over and picked her up bridal style. 

“Let’s take her to Bobby and get her cleaned up. You hurt anywhere?” 

“Just my back.” She answered softly. “And I feel all wobbly.” 

Dean smirked. 

“I bet I would too falling from the sky. You an alien?” He teased her. 

She tilted her head curiously. 

“I don't think so.” She said shaking her head. 

Dean chuckled. She was a cute kid, couldn’t be older than Sammy, he thought to himself. 

Bobby was walking out the front door when he saw the boys appraoching. 

“What in the hell were you boys doing?” He then saw the girl and ushered them inside and got a washcloth and started cleaning her up as Dean sat her down on a kitchen chair. 

Sam sat next to her beaming at Bobby. 

“SHE FELL FROM THE SKY.” 

Bobby snorted and looked at the girl. 

“Course you did. Nothing is ever normal around here, huh boys.” He said shaking his head.   
“Do you have a name?” Bobby asked. 

The girl shook her head. 

“I don’t remember anything.” She said sadly. 

Bobby nodded and felt a pang of pity for the kid. 

“Alright, well if things come back to you let us know. But you can stay here for now. No use sending you out into the unknown, huh.” He finished cleaning her up and then got her a glass of water. “Thing is, you need a name.” 

Sam raised his hand excitedly. 

“Her voice is so pretty! It always sounds like a song! What about Melody!” He said exuberantly. 

Dean snorted. 

“Sammy, breathe.” 

Sam’s cheeks turned pink and Bobby smiled as he looked at the red haired little girl. 

“How does Melody sound? Melody...Elizabeth. You look like an Elizabeth.” Bobby said rubbing his chin in thought. 

Melody smiled. 

“I like both names. They’re very pretty.” 

She looked at Sam. 

“Thank you.” 

Little footsteps sounded and Ryan descended the stairs in her red footie pajamas. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail. 

“Bobby, I heard noises.” She mumbled rubbing her eyes. 

“You sure did, Mick. Melody, this is Dean and Sam’s younger sister, Ryan, but we mostly call her Mickie.” He said smiling. “Mickie, this is Melody.” 

Ryan walked up to her shyly and then beamed. 

“SMELLIE!” 

Dean broke into a fit of laughter, Bobby coughed to cover his chuckles, and Sam pouted. 

“No Mickie, it’s MEL-O-DEE” 

Ryan frowned. 

“Smellie.” 

Melody giggled, making Sam smile. 

“That’s okay, I don’t mind being Smellie.” She teased, tickling the little girl. 

Bobby shook his head. 

His kids would be the death of him. 

He checked his phone. 

No missed calls. 

John...would regret missing moments like these in his life.


End file.
